


[Podfic] The Revenge of the Houseplants

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Series: [Podfic] The Revenge of the Houseplants [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Mild Language, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic With Music, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The Revenge of the Houseplantsby H.J. BenderSummary:FACT: Crowley’s houseplants have been suffering for years at the hands of their merciless master. QUESTION: What happens when Hastur offers them a chance to avenge their misery? ANSWER: listen and find out.





	[Podfic] The Revenge of the Houseplants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Revenge of the Houseplants](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347250) by H.J. Bender. 



  


###  **Length:**

01:37:34

###  **Streaming:**

**Music:**  
Beginning: Hammer to Fall by Queen from the album "The Works"  
Ending: Somewhere Over The Rainbow by Judy Garland from "The Wizard of Oz"

[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/TheRevengeOfTheHouseplants/the%20revenge%20of%20the%20houseplants.mp3)

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (84.8 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/TheRevengeOfTheHouseplants/the%20revenge%20of%20the%20houseplants.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (137.6 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/TheRevengeOfTheHouseplants/1.TheRevengeOfTheHouseplants.m4b)




End file.
